


tonight we'll remember these days

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Whilst out in Mauritius to support Sandra with Liv and Chas, Robert reflects on the past, the present and if there'll be any future for his and Aaron's relationship once they return home and he's told the truth about recent events.(Inspired by Take That'sThese Days)





	tonight we'll remember these days

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Right, it's not like I need another series but this popped into my head and I thought it might be a good way to get me back into writing Robron more regularly, so here I am. (You decide whether that's a good thing or not lol.) 
> 
> This series is based on the songs of my all-time favourite boyband, Take That. Yep, I'm gonna do a fic for EVERY ALBUM SONG _on shuffle_. Sometimes the link might be tenuous as heck, other times it might be more obvious but I'm doing this. For every fic, I'll link to the lyrics and the song if possible because I'm generous like that.
> 
> The first one is These Days - [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/takethat/thesedays.html) / [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOz_fuQk-Wo)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert watches Aaron from the outside hotel bar as he gets in another round of drinks. Well, it's just the two of them now with Chas already asleep and Liv doing her own (safe and legal) thing in her room. Robert wanted to stay downstairs for a while longer as the hot Mauritus sun set beyond the crystal clear sea's horizon and spend some alone time with his new husband. 

His shoulders had relaxed slightly as Chas had made her excuses half an hour ago and then he feels a stab of shame because he's the reason things are so awkward. Caught in the middle of relief that he can push away what he's done for a few hours of married bliss with Aaron and the guilt that's clawing to get out anyway every time he opens his mouth, it makes his throat dry and he wills Aaron to return faster, even when he can see that the early evening has brought every hotel guest to the edge of the pool and the dancefloor at the back, readying themselves for a night of entertainment. Robert's already planned that that's when he and Aaron will probably make their escape, maybe for a moonlit walk along the beach if he can be persuasive enough because it is sort of their honeymoon after all. Being here makes things like that difficult but he's determined for it to work somehow, the risk reminding him of rocky days gone by.

Perched on the end of one of the sun loungers now in the shade of darkness, Robert stares at Aaron as he waits. Dressed in a thin, white, long sleeved top, he fiddles with the sleeves even now. It'd be endearing if Robert wasn't aware that it can so easily be something physically connected to Aaron's anxiety and need for comfort. In his heart of hearts, he knows he has to tell him what happened whilst he was in prison. In a weird way, he can feel himself wanting to, wanting that honesty to come from him, but it's a different story actually doing it. 

He thinks of Ross in Emmerdale, probably angry at not getting all the money Robert agreed to be blackmailed out of and how he's not going to let that lie when he and Aaron go back. Knowing him, he'll want more or something else as interest. Robert's running out of time and he knows it. Once they're home, he reasons internally, he'll tell him. He'll tell Aaron, even if that means losing him forever.

The mere thought makes him itchy and he scratches at his forearm where his skin is pink and wretched with sunburn, more freckles peeking out. As soon as blunt fingernails begin, he hears Aaron's voice in his head, telling him not to and he stops. He wishes the alcohol that night hadn't silenced his voice back then. He needs Aaron's help because Aaron grounds him in the best way when it matters.

He gets the urge again when he spots a woman in a tropical print dress sidle up to Aaron to say something to him. Robert knows Aaron wouldn't be interested obviously, but he questions the reverse and how he'd handle that. He's a gorgeous bloke in a beautiful country, standing alone at a bar like the perfect pick for a holiday romance. Robert feels his pulse spike, remembers how he felt when he told Robert he didn't fancy Chrissie and that he was gay. He was in this woman's shoes, trying to work Aaron out, except the knowledge he gained that day did the opposite of deterring him.

After a few more words, he notices Aaron turn side on. She mirrors his body language and the hairs on the back of Robert's neck stand up. It's not quite jealousy and hackles rising, but it's getting there, until Aaron looks in his direction. The woman points, as if to make sure, and then they're both waving. Hers is more enthusiastic, Aaron just about managing to lift his hand before it's down at his side again. But the woman continues and Robert frowns, confused, before he realises that she's looking past him since her wave has got more insistent.

They already had Robert's attention – Aaron always has – so he looks beside him to find a man sat in the same position as him on the next lounger two spaces away from him. Realising that he and the lady must be together, he lifts his chin in acknowledgement and looks back to the bar, watching as she nudges Aaron's elbow with her own and laughs. She gets a smile out of Aaron, small and shy, and then he's finally walking towards Robert with drinks in hand.

“What was that all about?” he asks, taking his concoction from Aaron and putting his other hand on Aaron's hip, keeping him in front and between his spread legs.

Aaron shrugs, “Just making conversation. She's from Manchester, apparently. That's her husband.”

He says it quietly but Robert can't resist another glance. He and the man's eyes meet once more and Robert wordlessly raises his drink at him, calmer since he knows his wife wasn't engaging in a futile attempt to come onto Aaron. His eyebrows go up disbelievingly too, teasing and quite enjoying the unusual fact that he he has to tip his head back to look at Aaron properly. “You? Making small talk? And that was it?”

“Shut up,” he grumbles and Robert grins because he knows how much Aaron hates all that false cheer and insincerity. “No,” he adds reluctantly, sighing, “she wanted to know if I was alone, so I said no and then she wanted me to point you out. Said we fit or summat, I dunno.”

“Really?” Somehow the idea that other people see what Robert sees when he looks at Aaron lights him up. “Must be a newlywed thing.” He squeezes Aaron's hip and he rolls his eyes in reply. Robert takes a long sip of his cocktail in a shapely glass complete with umbrella that he's already become addicted to in the few days they've been here then carefully puts it down on the tiles, doing the same to Aaron's ice cold lager and pulling Aaron closer by his hips. “Are you sure she didn't mean _I'm_ fit?”

He kisses Aaron before he can reply. It starts as a joke to one-up him, but he soon melts into it. This is something he feels he'll never get used to with Aaron. Kissing as loving and simmeringly passionate as this has always been a prelude to what's next for him, but he's content these days to kiss for ages and not wonder if there's more to come. To feel Aaron solid and masculine and _real_ under his hands is enough of a thrill to last him a lifetime and he really hopes that lifetime will still be there when they go home. 

It makes him cling harder and want to kiss deeper, pouring every meaningful thought from his lips to his husband's, but Aaron touches his shoulder lightly and he knows it means to end it. He gets to his feet, hands still around Aaron's hips, and rests their foreheads together, swaying a little in their t-shirts and shorts or in Robert's case, a terrible short sleeved floral shirt the woman with the tropical dress would be proud of.

Instead of reacting to the banter about Robert's ego, Aaron bites his lip. “'Cause I got you another stupid drink?” he asks, wonderfully dazed and pliant in the heat and brush of Robert's mouth and tongue.

“No, because you're you.” Robert smiles as Aaron pretends to gag before he moves his hands to cup his jaw. “Hey, you're the best person I know, Aaron.” he says softly, genuinely. He means it more than he's ever meant anything. “You deserve the best.”

The truth is going to hurt them both in different ways, but he'll always believe that and he'd like to believe the woman is right too – they _do_ fit. He only hopes it'll be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
